


one day i will beat you fair and square

by pastalover



Series: General Danvers Week [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game had been in favor of the Kryptonians for the first half, but Alex had been able to bring up the goals of the Defensive Elite Opposition, or DEO, and they were now tied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day i will beat you fair and square

**Author's Note:**

> this is my last post for general danvers week and i've had a great time doing it! i'm glad i could do this and hope to write more for supergirl. this last one is inspired by work this body

Alex nodded to Lucy by her right as she got ready to make the pass. Glancing over the other team, she made eye contact with one of their midfielders. She glared at Astra as she gave her a wink and a smirk, knowing that they needed just one more goal to break the winning streak of the Kryptonians.

Shaking her head, Alex took a deep breath and quickly passed the ball to Lucy. That started a chain reaction of everyone on both sides as they quickly followed the flow of who had the ball.

Alex stayed in line with Lucy waiting for the moment that she could pass the ball. The was stolen from her and Alex ran back down to her end, looking at Hank and hoping he saw her.

He was able to steal the ball and kicked it towards her. She quickly caught the ball and ran towards the goal, her mind on how little time they had left to score. 

She was able to easily bypass all the defenders and with a powerful kick, she watched as the ball soared past the goalie’s outstretched hands and hit the net. The referee blew the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

Kara was the first to reach her, her goalie gloves squeezing behind her, knocking the reath out of her.

“You did it Alex!” Alex could feel the big smile on Kara’s face and she couldn’t help but laugh.

Alex caught a glimpse of Astra smiling at her and felt her heart flutter, before her team chose that moment to smother her in praise and hugs.

* * *

They all went out to celebrate, Alex’s apartment the venue as she had scored the winning goal. The team all brought various food and drinks, Alex happily welcoming them in and glad that she could be part of the team.

“I have an announcement,” Hank’s voice rang out and everyone looked at him. “First, congratulations to Danvers for scoring that goal.” Everyone cheered and Alex ducked her head at the praise.

“And secondly, I will not be playing next season-” This was me with incredulous remarks and upset reactions. Hank put his hand up and it became quiet again, “I have been a part of this team for a long time, and captain for most of that time. But, it is time for me to pass on that title.”

He looked at Alex and raised his glass up, “I nominate Alex for captain. Say aye if you agree.”

A collective ‘AYE’ was said throughout the apartment and Alex could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

Hank raised his glass, “To you captain.”

“To the captain!” Everyone raised their glasses and Alex could feel Kara excitedly patting her back as everyone went back to talking together.

* * *

Everyone had left when it started becoming late, Alex even getting Kara out before she decided to stay and help. She surveyed the empty cups and food around her living room and gave a sigh of happiness.

A knock at her door had her curiously looking through the keyhole and was shocked to see Astra on the other side. Fumbling with the locks, she hurriedly opened the door to Astra’s amused face.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Alex stepped aside and let her in.

“Came to offer my congratulations.” She held up a bottle of champagne and surveyed the mess that that was left.

“Congratulations?” Alex was still confused as to why she was standing there and took the bottle, looking for two glasses.

Astra’s voice became questioning, “For becoming the new captain?”

“How do you know about that, you weren’t here, were you?” Alex walked with two glasses and sat down on the couch next to her.    


Astra gave a light laugh, “No, Kara texted me. Although, I wasn’t to sure if it really said captain, it was hard to decipher through all the emoji’s and misspellings.”

Alex hummed and took a sip, of course Kara would advertise to her cousin that she was the new captain. Alex wouldn’t be surprised if she had texted everyone in her contact list that.

They sat in a comfortable silence and Alex found herself leaning towards Astra as the alcohol went through her system.

“So, why are you really here?” At this point, Alex was pretty sure her body was pressed against Astra’s side. She hadn’t moved her away yet and Alex had become too sleepy to be embarrassed in the situation. 

“Like I said, to congratulate you on your promotion.” She was staring straight ahead and Alex wanted to be looking into her eyes. 

“Yeah, that could be a possibly reason,” She sat her drink down and leaned closer to her ear. “But why are you  _ really _ here?”

Astra turned her head and Alex suddenly had tunnel vision and all she could see was green. She was aware that a part of her brain was telling her to back away and pretend that any of this had happened. The other part that was inhibited by alcohol was pushing that voice back and telling her that she would never get this opportunity again.

She listened to the second voice and pushed her face up, meeting Astra’s lips. It was clumsy, as she knew she was drunk and Astra seemed to be too. Alex’s hands had wound their way into thick, brown hair and she could feel Astra’s hands around her waist, glad that she wasn’t to drink to not set the glass down.

They kissed for several moments, Astra maneuvering herself into a comfortable position by gently pushing against Alex’s waist and leaning from above. Alex laid out across the couch. Eventually, they caught their breath and Astra settled on top of her, her ear resting above her heart.

Alex threaded her fingers through her hair in a rhythm, finding it soothing and finding herself drifting to sleep.

“You know what?” Her voice drowsy and Astra’s hum in response gave an indication that she was on the verge of sleep as well.

“You’re going to have to help me clean up this mess.” Astra gave a huff and tilted her head up, kissing the side of her neck.

“Don’t worry, I will.” She settled against her and drifted off. Alex soon followed after, one of her hands in Astra’s hair and the other holding her hand, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 

Alex awoke the next morning to Kara smiling widely down at her, Lucy smirking and taking pictures, and Astra still asleep, unaware of what was happening. She smiled and decided that the blackmail pictures were worth it.


End file.
